In order to facilitate interconnecting the individual wires in a second cable, it has been proposed to use various types of multi-contact connectors. Many of these connectors have been satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, they have had various types of limitations which reduced their usefulness for some purposes. The most common types of the connector have usually been secured together by a threaded nut, etc. By screwing one or more of the parts, the connector sections are secured together or else released. This has required a considerable amount of manual manipulation to mate and release the sections. This is a time consuming operation and if the connector is located in an inaccessible location which is difficult to reach, the mating and threading together of the sections can be very difficult. In those connectors which have a large number of individual electrical contacts which must be forced together during mating, the loads on the individual parts of the sections have been high. As a consequence, some parts of the connector sections such as the locking mechanisms have failed prematurely. In addition, these large forces have made it difficult to fully mate all of the electrical contacts without the use of special tools, etc.
More recently it has been proposed to employ an improved connector of the type disclosed and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 326,460 entitled "SNAP ACTION CONNECTOR" filed Jan. 24, 1973 in the name of Larry L. McCormick and assigned of record to G & H Technology Inc. The Snap Action Connector utilizes a breech lock for securing the two sections together. In addition, a toggle biasing means such as a conical disc spring and a high lead thread with a predetermined amount of lost motion is provided. This has resulted in a connector which is much easier to mate and unmate the two sections and which insures a more effective electrical engagement of the electrical contacts.